Piano Player
by Lacie Hirako
Summary: Because I love confusing people. Elliot x Lacie. :3    SOMEONE LIKES THEM TOO.  I am so happy.3
1. Chapter 1

O3O

(I have no idea why, but i ship Elly and Lacie. :3 3)

Chapter 1

Lacie wandered around Lutwidge academy, exploring the large building. She heard a familiar tune coming from a room down the corridoor.  
>She burst into the room, looking around for who was playing until her eyes settles upon a beige haired boy seated at a piano.<br>She walked over to him curiously, though he still didn't seem to notice her there.  
>He started to play the tune once more, as she walked up behind him. She let her fingers glide over to the keys and started playing alongside him. He looked up shocked, but she just continued to look at the keys she was pressing against her will.<br>The tune ended, and he continued to stare up at her.  
>'W-What is your name..?' He asked.<br>'Lacie, and yours~?' she responded, smiling down at his confused expression.  
>'Uh, E-Elliot. Elliot Nightray.' Her smile spread wider across her face.<br>'You are a noble then, yes?'  
>He nodded, looking slightly awestruck at the girl looking down at him with jet black hair and blood red eyes.<br>She ran her fingers up and down the keys of the piano.  
>'What is the name of that tune~?'<br>He laughed, sounding slightly nervous.  
>'I-it's called Lacie...'<br>She started giggling, using her free hand to twirl her hair.  
>'Who are you here with?' He asked curiously.<br>'I came here with Oz vessalius, so he could speak with his sister Ada. Do you know her?'  
>'A-Ah..' He sighed, shaking his head. They were always so troublesome..<br>Then, Leo came barging in with some papers, which he proceded to smack Elliot in the face with.  
>'W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Elliot exclaimed, his eyes widening at the shock.<br>Leo sighed, exashperated. 'You idiot.. we are 15 minutes late for class!'  
>Elliot's jaw dropped, as he faceplanted the piano.<br>'I-I guess we better get going then..' Elliot said, sighing and standing up from the piano.  
>Lacie smiled 'I hope to see you again soon then, Elliot~'<br>Elliot looked at her, smiling and extending his hand to shake hers.  
>'I hope so to, Lacie.'<br>She looked at his hand, before moving it and hugging him tightly.  
>Before he had time to react, she had let go and skipped off somewhere else.<br>What a perculiar girl.. Elliot thought as he and Leo walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

-3 months later-

Elliot was stood outside the Nightray mansion, waiting impatiently and tapping his foot.  
>He then heard a loud squeal and before he knew it he has been knocked over by a girl with jet black hair,<br>her blood red eyes staring at her and squeezing him tightly on the ground.  
>'Elliooot~!' She yelled into his ear.<br>An exhausted Gilbert came running round the corner to find them lying on the ground and started laughing, raising an eyebrow at Elliot.  
>Elliot sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head while lacie still had her arms clinging around his torso.<br>'Hello again Lacie~' Elliot said, sounding exhasperated and nodded his head to gilbert to acknowladge him to.  
>Lacie slowly stood up, offering her hand to Elliot which he took and dragged himself off the floor.<br>'Well, I still have to go and speak to Vincent about some matters concerning the sealing stones, so you two enjoy yourselves~' Gilbert said, grinning.  
>Lacie giggled, nodding and grabbing Elliots hand. Elliot then made a horrified face as she dragged him off inside the manor.<p>

Lacie lay down on Elliots bed, while Elliot sat at the end of it reading his book.  
>Lacie reached over and dragged him down to where she was. Elliot dropped his book and fell beside her on the bed.<br>'Lacie~?' Elliot said, curious as to her motive.  
>She shuffled closer to him and curled up, shivering.<br>'It's cold El..'  
>He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin ontop of her head.<br>'I'm sorry about that Lace, the house has been getting a draft recently..'  
>She smiled at the warmth radiating from his body and shuffled even closer to him.<br>He looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands as her glistening red eyes gazed into his crystal blue ones.  
>He leant down and placed his lips upon hers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.<br>Elliot eventually pulled his lips away from hers, resting his forehead against hers and linking their fingers together.  
>At that moment, they heard a chuckle from the doorway to see Leo and Gilbert stood there grinning.<br>Elliot sat up,going a very bright shade of red.  
>'G-GET OUT!' Elliot yelled, chucking a pillow at the duo in the doorway.<br>They grinned and leo nodded, winking and shutting the door behind him.  
>Elliot sighed and Lacie giggles, pulling him back down to her level and resting her head on his torso, both of them falling asleep.<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elliot woke up in the middle of the night to hear screams from the gardens. He shot out of bed and ran outside to see what the noise was.  
>He saw mutilated bodies lying on the grass, all of them wearing horrified expressions. He saw Lacie in the midst of the gore, dancing piroettes in a shower of blood.<br>She giggled, coming to a halt and waving at Elliot.  
>'Hello Elliot~! There were some people here that didn't look to friendly, so I killed them all~!'<br>She grinned and started spinning around, as Elliot stared at the young girl in horror.  
>He walked over to her cautiously, trying not to tread on the bodies.<br>He grabbed hold of her arm in mid spin and held onto it tightly. Her eyes looked up at his stern face and her expression suddenly dropped.  
>She shook her head, burying her face in her hands and fell to her knees shaking.<br>Elliot knelt beside her and held her close to him. He could hear her rapidly beating heart against his calm one.  
>He stroked her hair, hushing her calmly.<br>After a few minutes he heard her breathing heavily, and with that he picked her up and carried her back to his room.  
>He pitied the person who found the carnage in the Garden.<p>

After lying her down on his bed, he sat next to her and stroked her hair slowly, sighing.  
>He sat against the headrest of his bed and moved her head onto his lap.<br>He took his book off his bedside table and started reading, continuing to stroke her hair with his free hand.  
>He stayed like his until the morning, when she awoke with no memories of the previous night.<br>He just shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her downstairs for breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Elliot lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
>'Oh Elly~' he looked down to se Lacie, stood at the end of his bed in just her underwear.<br>She tried to stare seductively at him but ended up burying her face in her hands, laughing.  
>he grinned and stood up, pushing her down onto the bed as he removed his trousers and shirt.<br>Her hands reached for him as she pulled him ontop of her.  
>Her wrapped his arms around her neck and their lips met.<br>She locked her fingers around his waist, pressing him closer to her.  
>He pulled away from her mouth, panting lightly and grinning.<br>Elliot pushed her underwear down to her feet and she flicked them off. This was the point that she noticed he had already removed his.  
>He climbed inbetween her legs and inserted himself into her slowly, as she grimaced and scraped her nails down his back.<br>He looked at her, concerned but she just smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it.  
>He nodded, squeezing her hand back and started thrusting.<br>He let out a quiet moan, arching he back and digging her nails deeper into his skin, piercing it.  
>He leant down upon her face and bit her bottom lip gently.<br>Lacie ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it as his thrusts quickened.  
>Elliot let out a loud moan as he released himself inside of her, withdrawing himself and lying next to her panting form.<br>She dragged the blanket over them and sighed, resting her head on his torso.  
>He smiled, stroking her hair until he heard her breathing steady and he knew she was sleep.<br>He chuckled to himself, looking down at her sleeping form.  
>'Lacie~ You look so cute when you sleep..'<br>He smiled, before letting his head drop down onto the bed and falling asleep himself.

Early the next morning, Lacie and Elliot sat at the table eating breakfast, as Leo and Vincent walked into the room grinning.  
>They both seated themselves at the table.<br>'So.. You two had some very loud fun last night~' Vincent said, winking at the couple across the table.  
>Their faces were priceless. Both of them turned bright pink and Lacie grabbed Elliot's hand, dragging him away quickly.<br>'That was mean Vincent~' Leo said, shaking his head and using his hand to cover his smile.  
>Vincent shrugged and they continued to eat breakfast.<br> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot stood with his sister on one side of the ballroom.  
>It was Oz's coming of age ceremony and as they were the few nightrays left they had to choice but to go.<br>Elliot stared accross the room at Lacie and the girl Oz reffered to as Alice.  
>They were chatting about something and laughing, which made Elliot smile.<br>'Go and ask her to dance El~'  
>He turned around to see his sister, smirking and motioning towards Lacie.<br>He grinned at Vanessa, as strolled accross to the young girls.  
>Alice motioned behind Lacie, who turned around to see Elliot smiling down at her holding his hand towards her.<br>She blushed and looked to Alice for reassurance. ALice just nodded, grinning.  
>Lacie smiled and took Elliots hand as he let her out among the dancers.<br>She blushed while dancing with him, as they turned in circles and he held onto her waist tightly as if he would lose her.  
>The song ended and he led her over to Vanessa who just smiled at the couple.<br>Elliot sighed.  
>'I have to go and look for Leo, make sure he isn't making any trouble. will you girls be okay here?'<br>They laughed and nodded, shoving him in the direction of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elliot was confused as to why Leo was even speaking To filth such as Isla Yura.  
>He just wished Leo would tell him things. That he would trust him.<br>Elliot saw Leo sat on a balcony, and walked over.  
>'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LEO? LEAVING AND NOT TELLING ANYONE!'<br>Leo sighed.  
>'Please Elliot let me explain..'<br>'NO. I WILL NOT LET YOU EXPLAIN!'  
>And so the arguing continued...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The last thing that Vanessa and Lacie had heard, was that Elliot and Leo had been found arguing and throwing things at each other on a balcony and then separated.  
>The girls both shared the same worried look.<br>suddenly, screams were heard behind them.  
>They turned around to find a headless corpse on the ground, it's head still rolling away.<br>Lacie gasped, feeling faint and in shock.  
>Vanessa put a hand on Lacie's shoulder and squeezed it, though still shocked herself.<br>'Lacie, please stay here while I go and find Elliot okay?'  
>Lacie nodded slowly, looking pale.<br>Vanessa ran off to find her brother, and Lacie stumbled back slightly.  
>A pair of arms grabbed her and then everything went black.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vanessa burst into the room Elliot currently resided in and ran over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
>'WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND NOT COME BACK ELLIOT?'<br>Elliot sighed.  
>'I-I'm sorry.. wait. Wheres Lacie?'<br>'She stayed in the ball, i thought it would be safer...'  
>'NOWHERE HERE IS SAFE VANESSA!'<br>Vanessa looked down at the floor, fine I will get someone to find her, but right now you and your servant need to leave.'  
>'I don't know where he is. Just go with out me Vanessa, I will be fine.<br>'I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU IDIOT.'  
>'I HAVE TO FIND LEO!'<br>'JUST LEAVE HIM ELLIOT.'  
>Vanessa slapped Elliot accross the face.<br>'D-Dont you realise.. your the only one i have left?'  
>Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around Vanessa, trying to comfort her.<br>'I'm sorry..Please don't cry. Mother's birthday is nect week,I composed a great song this year to! Called 'Lacie'.'  
>He smiled at her.<br>'Don't worry about me.. I won't die that easily..'

-  
>Sorry for the cliffhanger ! :3 <p>


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lacie opened her eyes, and went to stretch her arms above her head. She then noticed they were bound with some firmly knotted rope.  
>She looked around, and saw Oz and Alice unconsious on the ground on the other side of the room to her.<br>Nobody seemed to pay any attention to the fact that she was woken up, but she then got a stabbing sensation in the side of her head and let out a groan, dropping her head to the floor.  
>It was then that the people turned around to her and a man in a red cloak walked over to her, lifted her head and smashed it upon the ground.<br>She fell unconsious immidiatley.

Elliot and Vanessa walked out onto the landing, trying to find Leo when Elliot got a bad pain in him head and dropped to the floor.  
>Vanessa worriedly looked down at him and squeezed his shoulder.<br>She stood up, about to go down the stairs to go and find someone to help.  
>Elliot sat up and looked at vanessa with a smile 'I'm okay now va-'<br>Elliot stared up as he saw his sisters head roll off her head and fall down the stairs, her lifeless body collapsing.  
>His face dropped and all he could do was stare, motionless.<p>

Lacie opened her eyes a crack, and saw a puddle of blood infront of her.  
>She assumed that was the reason her head felt like hell.<br>She didn't dare to move this time, incase somebody realized.  
>She sighed, and closed her eyes again, the pain too much to bear.<p>

Elliot currently stood with Gilbert, after being accused by Break of being the headhunter.  
>Still shaken, they made their way to the cellar where the ceremony was being held.<p>

Elliot walked into a cellar full of carnage.  
>There were many dead bodies, and Oz standing over Isla Yura's corpse, a bloody dagger in his hand.<br>Alice was near Oz, as always.  
>But he couldn't see Lacie..<p>

Lacie looked over to the other side of the room, to see a completely different sight from earlier.  
>Most of the people were dead and the others covered in blood.<br>Elliot was crouched over in a corner next to Leo, shaking his head as if trying to forgot something.  
>She frowned and went to stand up, but then realized she wasn't capable of that.<br>She felt a sudden chain presence appear in The room and looked over to Alice to see Humpty Dumpty stood infront of her.  
>Oz then stoof infront of her, his dagger at The ready.<br>Elliot then stood up, covered in blood and walked over to Lacie, smiling sadly.  
>'E-Elliot..?'<br>He bent down and stroked the side of her face, before kissing her and embracing her tightly.  
>'Sorry, Lacie..'<br>He handed her a sapphire covered silver chain bracelet from his pocket, and patted her head.  
>He stood up again and looked over at the chain, before saying.<br>'Humpty Dumpty, I reject you.'  
>The chain exploded, little pieces of it floating in the air and Elliot's body dropped to the floor, lifeless.<br>Lacie just stared at the lifeless corpse and her fist tightened around the bracelet.

Sharon and Break appeared in the doorway, and got everyone out using Eques.  
>Lacie just locked herself away and hid in her room for the rest of the day, hugging the bracelet and sobbing.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Lacie strolled along through the nightray gardens, a young child in her arms.  
>Her husband's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, he waved at the couple across the garden from them.<br>Gilbert Nightray stood smiling at them, holding hands with his Wife, Mia.  
>'Lacie! And Break! what bring you two here?' Gilbert asked, still wearing a large grin.<br>'We just came to see the happy couple, and the third one~' Break replyed gleefully.  
>Gilbert put his hand on Mia's bump, and she laughed, gently hitting his hand away.<br>'So Lacie, How is Ellie?'  
>Lacie smiled, stroking the small girls hair and kissing her forehead.<br>'Ellie is well, thankyou~'  
>They laughed and coninued to chatter.<p>

Life had been strange after Elliot passed away.  
>Lacie never imagined she would end up with Break of all people.<br>But he was so sweet, she just couldn't resist him.  
>She was shocked to find out 2 months after Elliot's death that she was pregnant.<br>She was pleased when Break happily accepted that fact and said he would look after it as his own.  
>They married a month later, and it was at their wedding where Gilbert met Lacie's friend Mia.<br>They clicked straight away.  
>She still missed him though, and she never went a day without wearing the sapphire covered bracelet he gave her.<br>When deciding what to name the baby one it was born, she new straight away that she wanted to call it Ellie.  
>She looked so much like her father, She inherrited his blue eyes but her black hair.<br>She also had his nose.

It was midnight, and Lacie sat on a stone at the bottom of the nightray garden.  
>She traced Elliot's name on the side of the memorial stone and sighed.<br>She always missed him, but she could still come and remember him here when she wanted.  
>She heard break calling her name from accross the yard, as she smiled and ran inside to greet her husband and child.<br> 


End file.
